


Perfection

by ObsidianJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianJade/pseuds/ObsidianJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his left arm, he could never expect perfection again.  (Very short oneshot, originally written in 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, all. Small random bit here. This may be considered AU, it's just something I came up with while I was recovering from surgery to repair my crushed left hand. Thankfully, I'm right-handed, but I had just started watching Inuyasha at that point, and I had a thought: what if Sesshomaru was left-handed? After all, we really don't see him fight until after his arm is severed, so…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

##    


PERFECTION

  


For someone as self-reliant as I, it was torture. The physical pain in itself was extraordinary – even a demon lord is not immune to pain – but there were other difficulties to attend to.

He could not have known. In the short time I attended him, he never saw me write. He could not have known that I, like so few others, favor my left hand. For writing. For swordplay. Even for the menial daily tasks, such as eating and dressing and all those minute details that now take me a hundred times longer to do.

Snarling, I throw down the delicate brush clasped awkwardly in my right hand. The kanji littering the paper before me are deplorable. Acceptable to some, perhaps; they were at the very least legible, but they lack the flowing grace of my once-perfect writing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, be patient, you cannot expect perfection yet - "

I knock Jakin away without a second thought. He says I cannot expect perfection yet, but I know better.

Without my left arm, I can never expect perfection again.


End file.
